Romance on Breeze Hill
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: Kellyn- after becoming a world-famous Pokemon Ranger, finally takes some time to relax on Breeze Hill. Luana meets him there. Romance blooms. Areashipping! (KellynxLuana) Post-completion of PR:SoA


**So, here we are for another Pokémon one-shot. This one is taken from Shadows of Almia!**

**NOTE: does anyone know the sipping name for these two? I called it Areashipping, but...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. Nuff said.**

I sighed as I sat on the edge of Breeze Hill, the wind blowing against me and ruffling my hair. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Kellyn. I'm a Pokémon Ranger. Don't know what that is? You don't get out a lot. A Pokémon Ranger basically helps out in the region they're set. Protecting the environment and Pokémon that live there. I serve in Almia. There are Area Rangers. They're assigned a base in a town by the Ranger Union, and each base has a leader. The leader gives the missions, and attends meetings at Union HQ. The very best- and I mean, flawless- go to become Top Rangers. These Rangers take missions from the Union itself, and from themselves. And then there's me. A Vatonage Ranger. The one and only. My styler takes energy from three special shards, so there's nothing it can't catch. It's just a title. I'm just free to do as I please.

So, I was there on Breeze hill. After being the first to fully complete the Styler Browser and fully upgrade the Styler, not to mention defeating the Capture Arena and- oh yeah- saving Almia from a dark rule. Some guy- Blake Hall, President of Altru inc- decided to try and take over with a Darkrai by his side. But his entire scheme turned into a nightmare for him. The guy was currently serving time, and all rangers were free until the next event came. A break I was willing to take.

"Hey, Vatonage Ranger." I smiled hearing the voice, but groaned.

"Not you to, Luana. I've got the people up at the Union calling me that, I've got Barlow overusing it, Crawford to. I don't need you to call me that to. I'm Kellyn, jeez!" By the end of my little rant I had a laugh coming. Luana is one of my friends. She graduated a year earlier than me, but we're the same age. It's just how the school year fell. She had a year's experience when I joined at Vientown Ranger Base, meaning she had two years under her styler, while I now had one. She's kinda cute, I guess… but that's beside the point.

She sat down beside me, her Buneary- her partner Pokémon- jumping off her shoulder. One look at my partner- a Chimchar- and the two were away chasing each other into the bushes in a game of tag I guess. She giggled at the two, before turning to me "so, what brings you out here, Kellyn?" She put deliberate force onto my name, making sure I knew she hadn't made the mistake.

I laughed "I figured I should say hi to my family. I've done a lot since they last saw me after the Altru incident; they'll probably want to hear it from the person instead of the newspaper." I rolled my eyes, knowing my little sister's reaction would be to attack me with a hug, update me on how my partner Pokémon were, and demand to see any bump, bruise or scratch I'd obtained on my travel. Then I continued "I also wanted to check in on you guys. I've only spoken to you via voicemail, and even then only Barlow and Crawford. Not to mention I'm getting kind of sick of seeing Keith and Rhythmi making out at every spare opportunity. Might make a holiday of it." I looked at her, dead serious "Barlow hasn't given my bed away, has he?"

She laughed "no, he hasn't. He kept it free in case you decided to do just that. And don't think this'll be romance free either."

I looked at her, wide eyed "who?"

"Elaine."

"Ollie?"

"Yup."

I grinned "figured as much. Anything serious?"

She rolled her eyes "catch you, gossip guy. There wasn't too much. He's enrolled in the mature classes at the Ranger School. There was a hug between the two of them when he left, and she spilled to me later that day."

I smiled "he told me he liked when he asked me to catch the Dragonair for him. And I take offence. I've heard a lot of the gossip about me, and nada about you guys. I wouldn't be surprised if some reporter followed me here, taking snapshots, and they'll be headlines about you being my girlfriend or something."

Her face took on an unreadable emotion "and you wouldn't be okay with that?"

I tried to speak, but my throat closed up, and I could feel my face heat up. Thankfully, it was near sunset, and I hoped the light would cover that. When I spoke, I kept stuttering "I-I didn't m-mean that…"

I recognised a blush creeping on her face to "so you would be okay with it?"

I decided to change the subject, but had a strange feeling it wouldn't "Luana, why'd you come up here?"

She looked straight at me "I wanted to talk to you. Mimi told me she'd seen you come up here while she was playing with her Happiny. So I came here. Cause… I like you. Remember my reaction when you beached the cargo ship at the Ranger School?"

I nodded. One of the earlier Team Dim Sun adventures had seen Barlow captured by the no-good goons. I sneaked aboard their Cargo ship and rescued him. We tried to take control over the ship, when we found one if the leaders of Team Dim Sun- the Ranger School teacher Mr Kincaid. Upon his defeat, the backstabber ordered the ship to be sunk, and abandoned it, Pokémon and all. But we succeeded, which his I became a Top Ranger.

_*flashback*_

_I stumbled out from the wreckage of the ship. A hole had been opened in the hull of the ship. I squinted in the light, having been in dingy electrical lighting for a while. The stone… that was the Pledge Stone. We had beached by the Ranger School!_

_I walked out, careful of the twisted metal and splintered wood. I saw some very familiar faces: Luana, Crawford, Mrs April and Principal Lamont. Upon seeing me, Luana ambushed me in a tackle-hug, and I could hear her sniffing slightly. I simply returned the hug, wincing at the wounds I received while doing the mission, burns from gigamero fuel splashing on me, and from minimero machines blowing up. I had all kinds of bruises after being hit by falling debris, and I had been knocked unconscious. But I was marvelling I was alive._

_*end flashback*_

I looked at her "Luana…"

She shook her head and continued "and again, at the beginning if the assault on Altru."

_*flashback*_

_I stood, ringed by Dim Sun admins. My styler was getting low on energy, and the minimeros just weren't exploding quickly enough. Then- once again- the Vientown rangers came to my aid. We completely defeated the creeps, and the group cornered them._

_I nodded my thanks to Barlow "thanks, man. I owe you one."_

_The leader smirked "it's no problem. I finally got to repay you for the rescue from the ship. Besides, that was fun!"_

_He left to go secure the Dim Sun creeps, and I went to find myself a recharge machine. I took my styler off and placed it in there, finding it weird how the base of a criminal syndicate had facilities to help Rangers. Once it was done, I put my styler back on, and prepared to head off, when I heard another voice "hey."_

_I turned to face her. "Hey."_

_She spoke "Barlow… um, he wanted to tell you that we'll hold this room, and that… uh, you should go on ahead."_

_I smiled "thanks." Then I did something that- had I been think- I wouldn't have done: I leant in and kissed her on the cheek. She immediately went red, and I backed off slightly, embarrassed "I'm… sorry. I-!" _

_She cut me off by returning the favour and kissing me on the cheek. Blushing furiously, she muttered "good luck," and ran off. I saw Crawford make a joke or something, then get shoved slightly._

_I put my hand to my cheek, and caught Keith staring at me funny "you get hit in the cheek, Kellyn?"_

_I glanced at Luana, then nodded "yeah. Yeah, something like that."_

_He gave me a confused look "okay, I told the people outside to stay away. We should get moving. And seriously, drop the vacant look and get your hand away from your face, otherwise I'll give you a reason to put your hand there. We got a job to do."_

_*end flashback*_

I placed my hand on my cheek, remembering the kiss "Luana… I… I have something to say to."

She nodded "go on."

I swallowed nervously "back on that ship, even with the plug in, I had a feeling I was going to die. And that nearly happened. I got knocked out, and I had a feeling I wouldn't be waking up. And… the last thing I thought of… it was you. I returned that hug because it felt like the right thing to do. The same with that kiss…"

She nodded "that's what they say about Nabiki Beach. And it goes for the surrounding area."

I felt something on my free hand. I looked, seeing it was Luana's hand. I took it, and we simply sat there, watching the sunset holding hands. I couldn't have cared less if there had been some reporter there. All that mattered was that she was there with me.

She wrapped an arm around me, and I returned the favour. I could feel her shaking, and she spoke nervously "well… what now?"

I looked at the sky "sun's down. I suggest we go back and turn in before they think something's got you."

We got up, and Luana smiled, and kissed me. On the lips. At first I was startled, but I soon returned it. We both came up for air, and she smirked "still feeling sick of the love Wurmple?"

I shook my head "nah. He and I are cool now."

When we got to the base, we found two people waiting for us. I smiled "Barlow, Crawford. How are you guys?"

Barlow simply grinned "we're good. I'm sure you are to."

I frowned "what?" It clicked when Crawford held up a camera "you…!"

The joker laughed "this is going to be going in the next Vien Tribune, y'know. Oh, and do you want to go to the double room?"

I scowled "not funny Crawford. Not. Funny."

Barlow simply laughed "oh well. I take it you're staying? I still got your room ready. And I expect you to be up and at em in the morning, kid."

I chuckled "and here's me thinking I was top guy."

Barlow shook his head "nah. As long as you're here, you're always gonna be Rookie to me."

We pulled a handshake, and I smirked "wouldn't have it any other way, leader. Now I'll see y'all in the morning." With that, I took to my room, and, with the stuff I left, changed and hit the hay.


End file.
